Moscow Mole
Moscow Mole is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred twenty-eighth case of the game. It is the thirteenth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and the first to take place in Eurasia. Plot Following The Sword's death, the Bureau went to Russia to investigate an alleged infiltration in COSMORUS, the Russian Space Agency. Jack and the player reunited with Natasha Romanova at the Red Square, where they found COSMORUS' head of project management Darya Chernova with her throat slit. During the investigation, Elliot hacked the MGB's servers for information about Darya but the Russian security agency discovered him. As a result, they repeatedly attempted to hack the Bureau's servers, prompting them to hurry the investigation. However, they found enough evidence to arrest British expat Liam Hall for the murder. After denying involvement, Liam admitted to the crime. Liam remembered to have dinner with Darya, where they drank a lot of vodka, and then to walk with her through the Red Square before having an argument about a briefcase he was supposed to pick for her. Liam then blacked out and woke up with a cut in his hand, without any memory of stabbing Darya in the neck with a broken vodka bottle. Judge Adaku sentenced him to 5 years in jail. front that paid Darya Chernova for COSMORUS information]] Post-trial, the team investigated if Darya was responsible of leaking COSMORUS' classified information. Jack and the player talked to Liam, who directed them to the Red Square as he was supposed to pick Darya's briefcase there. They found Darya's keycard, which (per Elliot and Jonah) showed that Global Flux Ltd., one of SOMBRA's fronts, had paid Darya 1.7 million dollars for the leaked information. Jonah and the player then asked Nikolai Sharapov about the leaking, but the scientist denied having access to the information. Meanwhile, Marina wanted to find out if her mother was hiding information, so she and the player asked Anya Ivanova. She pointed them to Komsolmoskaya station, where they found Natasha's shoe, which proved that Natasha had visited Gorky park. There, the team found a briefcase which (per Elliot) proved that Natasha was actually fighting against a corrupt organization. Natasha then reported suspicious activity in Saint Petersburg, where the Bureau headed to investigate. Summary Victim *'Darya Chernova' (found with her throat slit) Murder Weapon *'Vodka Bottle' Killer *'Liam Hall' Suspects NRomanovaWorldEditionP.png|Natasha Romanova OChernovWorldEditionP.png|Oleg Chernov AIvanovaWorldEditionP.png|Anya Ivanova LHallWorldEditionP.png|Liam Hall NSharapovWorldEditionP.png|Nikolai Sharapov Killer's Profile *The killer drinks vodka. *The killer eats beef stroganoff. *The killer reads Tolstoy. *The killer has red hair. *The killer wears a coin necklace. Crime Scenes C128S1A.png|Red Square C128S1B.png|Christmas Market C128S2A.png|Komsomolskaya Station C128S2B.png|Subway Stairs C128S3A.png|Leisure Park C128S3B.png|Park Shuttle Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Red Square. (Clues: Torn Paper, Gold Bracelet, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Darya Chernova; New Suspect: Natasha Romanova) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Subway Ticket; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Komsomolskaya Station) *Investigate Komsomolskaya Station. (Prerequisite: Subway Ticket repaired; Clues: Surveillance Camera, Glasses) *Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Anya Ivanova) *Question Anya Ivanova about her following the victim. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Camera analyzed) *Examine Glasses. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef stroganoff) *Examine Gold Bracelet. (Result: Darya & Oleg; New Suspect: Oleg Chernov) *Inform Oleg Chernov of his wife’s murder. (Prerequisite: Darya & Oleg’s names deciphered) *Talk to Natasha Romanova about the victim. (Prerequisite: Red Square investigated) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks vodka) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Leisure Park. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Faded Folder, Mysterious Man, Trash Can) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Funding Request) *Analyze Funding Request. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Nikolai Sharapov) *Ask Nikolai Sharapov of his working relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Funding Request analyzed; Profile updated: Nikolai drinks vodka and eats beef stroganoff) *Examine Mysterious Man. (Result & New Suspect: Liam Hall) *Ask Liam Hall about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Liam Hall identified; Profile updated: Liam drinks vodka and eats beef stroganoff) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Book) *Analyze Bloody Book. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Tolstoy) *Investigate Subway Stairs. (Clues: Torn Paper, Knuckle Knife; Prerequisite: Bloody Book analyzed) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Email Content) *Talk to Natasha about the email received by the victim. (Prerequisite: Email Content restored; Profile updated: Natasha drinks vodka, eats beef stroganoff, and reads Tolstoy) *Examine Knuckle Knife. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (Result: Oleg Chernov’s Hair) *Ask Oleg Chernov about his knuckle knife. (Prerequisite: Oleg Chernov’s Hair identified through microscope; Profile updated: Oleg drinks vodka and eats beef stroganoff) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Park Shuttle. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Phone, Victim’s Bag, Faded Notebook) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Ask Liam about his sexy selfie. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked; Profile updated: Liam reads Tolstoy) *Examine Victim’s Bag. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Restored Check) *Question Nikolai Sharapov about the check. (Prerequisite: Check restored; Profile updated: Nikolai reads Tolstoy) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Russian Writing) *Analyze Russian Writing. (09:00:00) *Talk to Anya Ivanova about her notebook. (Prerequisite: Russian Writing analyzed; Profile updated: Anya drinks vodka, eats beef stroganoff, and reads Tolstoy) *Investigate Christmas Market. (Clues: Bottle Handle, Snowman; Murder Weapon registered: Bottle Handle; All tasks above completed) *Examine Bottle Handle. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has red hair) *Examine Snowman. (Result: Napkin) *Analyze Napkin. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a coin necklace) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Darkness Descends 1. (No stars) Darkness Descends 1 *Question Liam Hall about the information Darya wanted to sell. (Available after unlocking Darkness Descends) *Investigate Red Square. (Prerequisite: Liam interrogated; Clue: Christmas Bag) *Examine Christmas Bag. (Result: Keycard) *Analyze Keycard. (09:00:00) *Ask Nikolai Sharapov what he knows about COSMORUS. (Prerequisite: Keycard analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Question Anya Ivanova about her surveillance on Natasha. (Available after unlocking Darkness Descends; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Komsomolskaya Station. (Prerequisite: Anya interrogated; Clue: High-heeled Shoe) *Examine High-heeled Shoe. (Result: Dirt) *Examine Dirt. (Result: Gorky Park’s Dirt) *Investigate Leisure Park. (Prerequisite: Gorky Park’s Dirt identified through microscope; Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Natasha's Files) *Analyze Natasha’s Files. (06:00:00) *Talk to Natasha Romanova about bringing down a corrupt organization. (Prerequisite: Natasha’s Files analyzed; Reward: Matryoshka Doll) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name could be a reference to an alcoholic drink named Moscow Mule. *This case is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Eurasia